


Living in Hell

by InquisitorFarnese



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Foul Language, Gen, Modern AU, OCs - Freeform, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorFarnese/pseuds/InquisitorFarnese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishes upon stars don’t come true. They’re just figments of imagination to give people that little extra boost from their own beliefs. So why is Kirk Pierce, a young college student, running into characters from a manga series in his suburb, seeing people transform into monsters and why is there a glowing green hole in his chest? Because he was stupid and wished on a star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this thought swimming in my head for a while of a Modern AU where the manga universe comes to you instead of you going into it. Plus a good friend of mine (whom this OC is based on) had a very interesting response to the question of what he'd do if he had Innocence, so I just had to combine the two.
> 
> So thank you for being my guinea pig Scott, and thank you Ly for helping me edit this chapter!

_ I fucked up. _

_ I fucked up real bad. _

_ This is gonna sound pretty stupid, and make absolutely no sense. It still doesn’t make any sense to me and I caused this problem, what kind of fuckery is that? _

_ I just wanted to entertain my little sister! _

_ Man, how was I supposed to know- _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Whatever, whatever!

_ Some of you just won’t believe me either, and that’s good. Don’t believe me; stay ignorant and safe in your little happy lives. I envy you for that now. I want to deny everything but it’s hard to with everything I’ve seen so far. _

_ I’m writing this as a warning for everyone. _

_ Do not make wishes on shooting stars. _

_ Don’t do it. _

_ Don’t be that douchebag that tries either. But knowing some of you fuckers, you’re gonna try anyways. _

_ I won’t say what happened, I don’t think… I don’t know if I should. Please, I don’t trust any of you and- no, I won’t give y’all any ideas. I’m stupid but not  _ that  _ stupid. _

_ I don’t even know how to end this but… stay safe everyone, all right? _

 

Kirk slouches forward in his chair at his computer desk, staring at the blue and white tumblr text box on the screen with a deep frown on his face. His eyes flicker towards the corner of the desktop, the time reading 10:20, meaning he was late to his Sociology class for the 3rd time this week.

Not that he cares. This is kind of important. This was his fourth rewrite of… whatever this was.

A proclamation of his own stupidity and a not so subtle warning to everyone else.

He leans back in his chair, rereading what he wrote one more time, and feels a little satisfied with its overall message. Now that he isn’t typing anymore, he can hear the faint humming from underneath his black tee shirt. It’s not an unpleasant sound but hearing it makes everything seem too real.

He knows what it is but he doesn’t want to admit it. Not at all if he can help it.

He can remain ignorant himself though, can’t he? It’s not like this is entirely his problem despite him being the cause of it. Kirk can continue on with his life like nothing happened. If he ever has to take off his shirt in public, he can lie and say the thing on his chest is a new trend over in Japan! The idea makes him smile at his screen for a moment, moving the mouse cursor over the close button.

_ What if your sister was the one who had a hole in her chest and had to join a secret war?  _ Says a voice in the back of his mind.

The frown returns and Kirk is left with a guilty feeling in his gut. After a few long moments of tapping his index finger on his desk, he lets out a loud groan.

“Fuck it!”

Kirk moves the cursor over and presses the post button.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts on this first part.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
